


the morning brings a new life (together)

by perrstein



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, post final battle/Robin opted not to sacrifice herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrstein/pseuds/perrstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscommunication and proposals and relationship reveals, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning brings a new life (together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/gifts).



> a super late gift, but better late than never! lmao

Once the heat of battle passed, celebrations for a well earned victory waged on in its place. While Sumia was delighted to see her friends enjoy themselves in camp while riding on a victory high -- genuinely glad to call them friends, and not just comrades-in-arms -- all she wanted was a quiet corner to rest. Slipping along the edges of the Shepherds, she literally bumped into Robin as she broke away from the group to head back to her tent. There was a moment of scrambling, Robin catching her before she could hit the ground, kind hands under her elbows steadying her. She found her footing again and looked up to Robin’s quiet laughter.

 

“Whoa, normally you’re better about not tripping over _people,_  Sumia.” She peered down, and her hollowed out attempt at a jovial expression vanished entirely into a cloud of concern. “Are you okay?”

 

Sumia’s smile was tight, exhaustion leaving her too drained to do anything else. “I’m just worn down from the day. Some quiet and a book sounds good after all of that. Are _you_ doing alright? You seemed upset earlier. ” There was a moment where they looked at each other, sizing each other up and waiting to see who would call the other out first on what they both left unsaid.

 

Bowing her head, Robin acknowledged the stalemate she was locked in, “Right then. Get some rest, I hear the festivities are only going to get more out of hand after we arrive at Ylisstol.” She stepped around Sumia, lightly patting her shoulder before seeing herself back towards the center of camp.

 

Regret twisted low in her gut as Robin’s long strides took her out of sight. Robin was a dear friend she had no issue with confiding in, but she could hardly stand her own baggage at the moment, let alone someone else’s. Resolving to check in on Robin in the coming days, she continued on until she got to her tent towards the edge of camp. The further she got from the revelry, the quieter it became and she couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. It was nearly silent on the outskirts, and she was never so glad to slip into her tent.

 

It was warm inside, but it didn’t feel as comforting as it did the night before. Alone, it felt almost oppressive while she was in her full armor. Methodically, she started undoing the straps holding her plate in place, removing and storing them for the night. It was a mindless task, one that normally gave her comfort. But thoughts of that morning consumed her, robbing her of any peace she may have found in her routine by the phantom touches brushing over her with every strap adjustment. The gratitude she normally felt from escaping a fight unscathed was overwhelmed by the dread that had settled into her soul. Drifting away, she had to shake herself back into reality when the tightness of her grip on the last part of her armor gained a painful edge. She stood by the basin she had prepared earlier and used a rag to wash away the worst of the grime, grabbing a sheet to dry herself. But the feeling didn’t ease as her focus continued to drift, the maelstrom that was her emotions making it difficult to move from task to task.

 

Stripped of her armor and wearing a noticeably oversized sleep shirt, Sumia braided her hair before trailing a hand along the stack of books next to her armor. They had all been read already, in fear that she would perish without knowing what happened next. Lingering over an older poetry book, she tugged it out of the stack and took it with her to her cot. The brown leather of the cover was so worn down that the lettering of the title was barely visible anymore. It was easy to lay down and get lost in the rhythm of its lines as they told tales of heroes and love and heartbreak, even if some tugged at her own heart with mentions of brilliant red hair and love shared between a valiant pegasus knight and her enemy’s wyvern mounted princess.

 

Sumia tried to convince herself that she wasn’t going to wait, even as she struggled to stay awake as she read. Someone who turned away from her at the end of battle wasn’t worth waiting for, wasn’t worth crying for, no matter how long they had known each other. She stared down at her favorite poem, and was startled to see a tear drop right onto the page. She sniffled and squeezed her eyes closed, trying to pull herself together, only to look up when the army’s distant cheers sounded louder than before. Looking up, she saw Cordelia holding the flap of the tent open, and she shrank into herself under that intense red gaze.

 

“Sumia, I…I’m sorry for earlier.” Cordelia ducked into the tent, and the sounds of celebration were once again muffled. Sumia watched as Cordelia struggled to find her words for a moment before determination set her spine into something as unyielding as the plate she still wore. She moved stiffly, the kind of walk Sumia’s seen her do a thousand times throughout the years whenever something was making her anxious, and she kneeled at the edge of the cot.

 

Sumia inched closer, curious despite herself, and watched with wide eyes as Cordelia fumbled with a small case. “After the fight, I had realized I had lost the original, and I had to go craft another.” Regret colored her expression, but she smiled up at Sumia weakly and opened the case to reveal a simple, elegant band. “If you can forgive me and it’s not too late...will you accept this ring?” Despite the worry radiating from her body, she looked hopeful, and most importantly, _in love._

 

Breath caught in her lungs, Sumia looked down at Cordelia with wide eyes. Cordelia’s wild hair and dirt smudged, dented armor made it look like a scene right out of one of the stories Sumia loves so much. It was overwhelming, but something in Sumia finally relaxed knowing that she wasn’t losing Cordelia. She moved so she was sitting on the edge of the low cot, her bare feet resting firmly on the ground, and it felt like a dream come true. Cordelia started to look even more worried, and then Sumia realized she hasn’t _said anything._

 

With shaking hands she reached out, letting them rest just under Cordelia’s fingers. Briefly closing her eyes, laughter bubbled high in her throat. “Yes! A thousand times yes! There’s nothing I would want more than to wear your ring, my love.”  Sliding her hands to Cordelia’s wrists, she gently tugged until Cordelia stood. Taking the ring from the small box in Cordelia’s hands, she slid the it onto her finger; what little restraint she had been clinging so desperately to shattered in an instant.

 

Sumia stood and threw her arms around Cordelia’s broad shoulders, tears flowing unchecked. She pressed as close as possible to her despite the armor she still wore. “I thought you had changed your mind about us during the battle, that after this morning you were done with _us_.” She was so tired, but it was alright. Cordelia was here now, holding her close and stroking her hair, whispering reassurances in her ear and wiping away tears.

 

“I told you that as long as I’m alive, you’ll have me...and I have no intention of  breaking that promise to you.” Cordelia pressed a kiss to Sumia’s forehead, and tightened her hold when Sumia swayed. “Whoa there, you’re barely standing. If you want, we can celebrate and share the news in the morning, but for now we should rest. It’s been a trying day.”

 

“Is it alright if I help you prepare for bed first? I--” Sumia looked lost for a moment, struggling to understand her own motivation. “I don’t want to lay down without you.”

 

There were a hundred unsaid hurts brought to light with those words, and Cordelia could see just how much pain she had managed to cause. “Of course.” She cupped Sumia’s chin, tilting her head just enough so that they could make eye contact. “Whatever will help you feel better, alright?”

 

The look Cordelia gave her was enough to make her heart ache in the best way possible. With her palms pressed against the solid mass of Cordelia’s shoulders for balance, Sumia pushed herself up just enough to press a soft kiss to the corner of Cordelia’s mouth.

 

Exhaustion bit at their every move, but with practiced hands, Sumia helped Cordelia remove her armor and store it properly. She could see the itch in her love’s hands to repair and polish it before turning in, but Cordelia didn’t resist when she guided her to the basin of water in the corner of her tent. Sumia was breathless, still taken aback by how beautiful Cordelia looked in nothing but the stained, heavy wool shift and pants. Without hesitation, Cordelia tugged the shift over her head, and let it drop to the ground.

 

Her hair was in absolute disarray, and Sumia did her best to stifle the giggle she felt at how wild Cordelia looked. It wasn’t enough to keep Cordelia from noticing and sighing as she artlessly shoved her pants down, and Sumia pressed another kiss to her cheek before reaching for the extra cloth she had stored away. Dipping it into the water, she let some magic leak through her fingers, leaving the water with a pleasant warmth that she hadn’t bothered with for herself.

 

Something flashed in Cordelia’s eyes before they closed, and Sumia felt her curiosity light up before she remembers _why_ the night is going to be subdued. There would be another time and place for finding out, she reasoned with herself, but that doesn’t mean she plans on letting  it drop. With that reminder in place, she murmurs _‘hold still’_ before setting to work.

 

Rubbing the cloth against the bar of soap resting on the edge of the basin, she thoroughly wiped away the worst of the grime. As she brought the cloth lower, taking care to keep the rag damp, she noted every brush against her skin that made Cordelia’s breath hitch. She let the cloth linger on Cordelia’s inner thighs, and the slight tremor running through her legs told Sumia everything she needed to know. It would have been easy to drag it out, to let herself get carried away in attending to Cordelia, but her own exhaustion was nipping at her heels.

 

Kneeling on the mat to wipe the solid curve of Cordelia’s calves, she rose and traded the cloth out for a brush and pulled another sheet off of where it hung on the basin’s side. The silence was comfortable between them, Cordelia not hesitating to take the sheet from Sumia’s hands and pat herself dry while Sumia returned to her with one of her shirts. Raising her brow, she realized why Sumia’s sleep shirt was so oversized. Cordelia slipped her shirt on, and its hem rested against the tops of her thighs, compared to where Sumia’s shirt rested mid-thigh.

 

“So, is this where my shirts have been vanishing to once they’ve been freshly laundered?” Cordelia’s asked, a teasing lilt to her best attempt at sounding scandalized.

 

Humming in agreement, Sumia’s cheeks were lit with a tell tale blush. “Maybe it was payback from when you would visit me and used my gown for when you’d ask to stay over, and then I wouldn’t see it again for a week or two,” Sumia said with a cheeky grin. Her blush didn’t diminish in the slightest, but Cordelia’s own blush darkened enough to rival her hair.

 

Cordelia reached for Sumia’s hand, tugging her towards the low cot. “Hush, you were taller at the time and I liked that they would remind me of you when I was home.”

 

“It’s a shame that you ended up growing so much larger than me not too long after that, then.” Sumia nudged Cordelia onto the cot first, waiting to lay down until Cordelia was settled in.

 

The cot was really too narrow for them both to have space between them, but Sumia was grateful for the imposed closeness. Cordelia laid on her side looking at her intently, and she could feel the beginnings of desire stirring low in her belly. However, a jaw popping yawn caught her off guard, she barely managed to cover her face. Blinking a couple times, she saw the intensity of Cordelia’s look melt into something softer.

 

Without hesitation, she climbed into the cot, and let herself be pulled tight into Cordelia’s embrace. Cordelia nuzzled her face into the back of Sumia’s neck, and her sigh tickling the thick hair braided there. In the safe warmth of her embrace, Sumia could already feel herself drifting off before Cordelia’s voice pulled her back.

 

“Do you plan to remain a pegasus knight now that the war is over, Sumia?” Cordelia’s voice was soft enough that Sumia almost missed it, and she turned just enough to look her in the eyes.

 

“I don’t think so, that was always more your dream than mine. I’d like to…” Sumia’s voice trailed off as she looked away, as if afraid of the reaction she might get.

 

Cordelia propped herself up on one elbow, drawing Sumia’s attention back to her with a light caress down her arm. “Hey there, whatever you want to do is fine, I just wanted to know what would make you the happiest.”

 

“...I’d like to have a pegasus farm.” Sumia mumbled, looking all the world like she was afraid of disappointing Cordelia with her dream.

 

Placing a soft kiss on Sumia’s cheek, she indulged herself while Sumia’s head turned, looking for more contact. Her hand slid along Sumia’s shoulder and up her neck, cupping her face as their kiss deepened. A yawn of her own drew it to an early close, and dropped back down and let Sumia tuck herself under her chin. “That sounds wonderful. I’m sure you’ll turn out the finest mounts in all of Ylisse.” A soft _mhm_ was the only response she got, and Cordelia took the hint. With her arm securely around Sumia to keep her close, Cordelia let herself drift into slumber.

 

* * *

 

The pre-dawn coolness filled the tent, with the morning birds singing it was enough to rouse Sumia from her slumber. Rubbing at her face, she wasn’t surprised to see Cordelia’s hair a breath away from her face. Cordelia was always one for being held, even if she didn’t seem to realize it. Brushing Cordelia’s hair away, she leaned closer and pressed light kisses down her neck. This is the point that she knew she should be getting up, rousing Cordelia and doing what she could to help her with the tasks that came from having to pack up the camp with a largely hung over army, but --

 

 _Well_.

 

She _was_ freshly engaged and still needed to celebrate. Considering how disruptive the others have been with their own engagements in the past, Sumia was fairly certain that they could be excused from early morning preparations. Pushing herself flush against Cordelia, her hand moved from its resting place on Cordelia’s bare thigh and slid its way up to her waist, lightly tracing patterns. She didn't have to wait long for Cordelia to stir, and was rewarded with sleepy sounds from Cordelia. She hummed and turned enough to press a kiss to the corner of Sumia’s mouth.

 

“Oh, is that--” Cordelia arched as Sumia’s unoccupied hand slipped under her side and rucks up her sleep shirt to cup her breast, gasping when Sumia’s other hand dips low. “ _That’s_ how we’re celebrating, alright.”

 

Sumia hummed in agreement while hitching Cordelia’s leg back over her own thigh. She hid her smile as Cordelia’s weight rests on her arm _just_ right,Cordelia’s chest easily reachable. Lightly scraping her nails along the inside of Cordelia’s thigh, she was amused at how Cordelia was already trying to find some kind of friction. Lowering her hand, she cupped Cordelia’s heat and was delighted by how ready she already was.

 

Nipping at Cordelia’s shoulder, Sumia teased her with a little more teeth than before. “Did you have good dreams, my love?” Sumia pressed her hand more firmly to Cordelia, and Cordelia’s answering gasp was all she needed to know. “You’re already wanting, and we’ve barely started.”

 

“Sumia, _please_ save the teasing for when we’re in a real bed,” Cordelia’s sleep rough voice was strained from the effort of keeping quiet, her hips rolling to try and get Sumia to just _move her hand_. “Waking up our hungover friends while this happens isn’t how I want to share the news.”

 

With a quiet laugh, Sumia knew she had a point. “I’m holding you to that later.” She held Cordelia closer to her, letting her nails bite into the soft skin of Cordelia’s thigh before sliding a finger into her and held it still. Turning her face into the thin pillow, Cordelia did what she could to muffle the high whine that slipped from her throat. She was helpless under Sumia’s attentive hands; she had been dreaming of them enjoying _actual_ privacy before Sumia woke her, and she was desperate for relief that Sumia seemed too playful to give.

 

It wasn’t enough, and Sumie knew that. With Sumia holding her close, Cordelia could only rock her hips so much, and it was keeping her from taking relief for herself. Teeth scraped at the edge of Cordelia’s neck, and before she could struggle with the words to beg for more, Sumia bit down on her shoulder and pushed a second and then a third finger in. A near sob ripped from Cordelia, and she turned her face completely into the pillow as Sumia set a relentless pace. Taking advantage of Cordelia’s straining neck, she pressed more open mouth kisses to the arch of her neck and flexed the hand on her breast.

 

Maintaining her pace, it was obvious that Cordelia was starting to edge closer to her peak. Sumia lifted her leg enough to for better access, each thrust sliding her palm against Cordelia’s clit, the slick, wet noises muffled by the blanket still over their hips. A moment of curiosity flashed through her. There had been something the night before that had caught her attention. Wiggling her pinned arm just a little higher, she rested her fingertips on Cordelia’s throat with just enough pressure to be felt.

 

Cordelia’s reaction was even better than she could have expected, breath stuttering and gasping into the pillow and the muffled begging of _‘please”_ and _’Sumia, I--’_ before quieting, a stillness sweeping across her body as she came. Easing up the pace of her hand to a stop, Sumia wiped her hand off on the blanket before trailing her hand to the outside of Cordelia’s hip and let it rest there. Tender amusement filled her when Cordelia rolled over, her hair wild and her chest heaving as she looked at her with wonder.

 

“Is that how you plan on us starting every morning?” Cordelia asked, still breathless and gorgeous in her disarray. She lifted up enough for Sumia to pull her arm back, and covered her face as she fell back onto the cot.

 

Resting her palm flat on Cordelia’s stomach, Sumia’s quiet laughter flowed freely. “Maybe.” Her thumb gently rubbed a small circle on solid muscle. “Do you think you could go again?”

 

She rolled into Sumia and groaned, shaking her head. “Not right now, no.” Hair fell in her face as she tucked herself closer. “I need to…” Her voice drifted off and she placed a questioning hand on Sumia’s hip, only for it to be lightly batted away.

 

“You’re falling asleep, Cordelia. I can wait until later.” Sumia ran her hand through Cordelia’s hair as soothingly as she could; a bolt of love lighting her aflame and causing her hand to hesitate when Cordelia whispered her name like a prayer before she drifted back to sleep. She was too rested to sleep again, but she leaned over the edge of the cot to pull her book from the ground and settled down to read until she knew Cordelia wouldn't stir if she moved.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Cordelia realized upon awakening is that she had a lot more room than she remembered before falling asleep. Sitting up abruptly, she’s far more alert than she normally would be as she scans the tent. A slightly crumpled note is resting just off the pillow, and she pulls it to her so she can read the familiar, looping script of Sumia’s handwriting on it.

 

_“Cordelia_

 

_You refused to stir when I tried to wake you for the earliest part of breakfast, but I’ll be waiting there for you, my love.”_

 

Scrubbing a hand across her face, she stumbled out of bed and towards the basin. It was full of fresh water and still warm, and Cordelia let out a sigh of relief. It hadn’t been too long, then. Rushing through washing and drying off and trying to brush her hair into something a little more tame, she slowed when she saw the freshly laundered clothes she wore the nights before placed next to her polished and repaired armor. Love fluttered in her heart. Of course Sumia hadn't missed that she had wanted to tend to her armor the night before.

 

As she fastened her armor into place, Cordelia knew it might have been a little excessive to be gearing up with the main effort of the war already won. But they had a long way to travel until they reached Ylisstol, and she’d rather march it while armored in case the worst came to pass. With one last tug to ensure her boots were properly on, she ducked out of Sumia’s tent and made her way to the mess tent.

 

Instead of the normal din that typically filled the camp at meal times, it was unusually quiet as the odd soldier staggered out of the mess tent with rations of bread and water. The soldiers looked green around the gills and squinted in the bright morning light, and Cordelia had to cough to suppress her laughter as they staggered off to find a healer. For all the lack of people in the area outside, inside the mess tent was still full of noise and movement. Soldiers who had indulged less heavily were lively as they ate their morning meal, even if the line to get food was a good deal shorter than she was used to seeing it at this point.

 

Before she could wander towards the line, she saw Sumia sitting opposite some of their fellow Shepherds, an extra plate set to the side. When Sumia turned her head to say something to Cherche, her face lit up and she waved Cordelia over. A smile tugged at the corners of Cordelia’s lips as she made her way to them; the care that Sumia could show by doing such small things for someone is something she'd always loved about her. As she drew closer, she saw that sitting besides Cherche, Lucina was dozing off on her shoulder, and Severa was half asleep on Lucina.

 

Cordelia’s lips thinned a bit at that. She didn't necessarily _disapprove_ of the arrangement those three had, but she could see how it wore heavily on Severa’s soul at times. Taking a seat next to Sumia, she belatedly realized that she didn't know how Sumia wanted to go about spreading the news of their relationship. Sumia put that worry to rest by pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Good morning, I'm glad to see I didn't have to wait long.” Sumia nudged closer to her, mindful of their armor on the bench. “I made sure to save some food for you.”

 

Cordelia ducked her head as a blush darkened her cheeks, and their exchange seemed to have been enough to rouse Lucina, and by proximity, Severa. A large yawn from Lucina stirred them both, Cherche’s smile carrying a warmth for them that had Cordelia reconsidering how she felt about their relationship. Before she could muse too heavily on that, Severa’s attention zoomed in on Sumia's left hand as she settled the plate before Cordelia.

 

“Gawds, you two _finally_ got your act together?” Severa’s sharp voice was colored with relief, and Cordelia looked up at her intently as she suddenly stood. “I _suppose_ I should tell Cynthia we can stop pretending we’re not related now.” Stopping to press a kiss to Lucina’s cheek and clap Cherche’s shoulder, she took off with an apple in hand to track her _sister_ down.

  
Eyes wide and faces pale, Sumia and Cordelia exchanged a look as Cherche coughed to cover a laugh. Lucina looked between them, the realization that they hadn't known dawned on her, and she smiled weakly. “Congratulations to you both, we were beginning to get worried.” Sinking back down to rest against Cherche’s side, she half heartedly returned to eating her breakfast, and it was all Cordelia could do to follow her lead and tucked into her plate.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) fun fact: Sumia is one of the like, maybe five or six people in the army with a cot instead of a sleeping roll  
> 2) I'm pretty sure Cordelia is gonna have grey hair at this rate, but at least Sumia's right there with her in the end  
> 3) Cordelia is the biggest bottom in all of Ylisse  
> 4) to clarify, it's Lucina/Cherche and Lucina Severa, but they don't Severa/Cherche. I couldn't pick one, so I went with both lmao
> 
> Writing while sick is some shit, y'all.


End file.
